Meu orgulho
by Kusanagi-PR
Summary: O que ha comigo?Quando chegou esse dia começei a me importa com ela..." "Só queria saber o que ele tem..." ANDY x MAI
1. Chapter 1

NarraçãoAndy

Droga!Devo ser um imbecil mesmo,ela estava do meu lado o tempo todo e eu nem levei em consideração,e acabei perdendo ela para outro.Me desculpe pelo desabafo,meu nome é Andy Borgard sou o irmão do "lobo",o "lendario" Terry Borgard(lenda pros outros por que pra mim...).Bem,mas isso não vem ao caso...vou lhes contar o que aconteceu.Era um dia frio de verão...

-Mestre!Acorda!-Esse quem tá me acordando é meu aprendiz Hokutomaru.

-O...huaaaaaaaaa...que?

Nesse dia eu queria ficar só dormindo,mas meu pupilo me lembrou de uma coisa na qual eu tinha esquecido totalmente.

-É aniversário da Mai.-Ele me disse.-Você se esqueceu?

Ai caramba!La vai ele me fuzilando com esse olhar reprovador.Eu odeio quando ele faz isso,mas ele tinha motivo,afinal era um da importante,principalmente para mim,mas eu não dei muita importancia.

-Err...eu!?Haha,claro que não.-Falei com um disespero...achei que ele não ia desconfiar,mas não é que ele acreditou?

-Bem,qual foi o presente que você comprou?

-"AI MEU DEUS!!"-Pensei-"Esqueci do raio do presente,e o pior e que sé ee falar isso pra ele,nem vai quere olhar mais pra minha cara."

Eu estava no beco sem saida(não é nem "num" beco sem saida é "no" beco sem saida).Eu não tenho culpa de ter esquecido...tá bom eu tenho...,mas eu tava tão ocupado com o meu treinamento e do Hokutomaru .Então tive que bolar alguma coisa:

-Err...lógico que eu comprei,mas...é uma surpresa,e eu não posso revelar.

-Hum...sei!-Ele tava desconfiado pelo que deu para perceber.

Quando o meu(desconfiado)pupilo saiu do quarto,nem pensei duas vezes,dei um salto da cama que parei enfrente do banheiro,entrei nele e fiz o que tive que fazer,sai indo direto pro meu armerio,coloquei uma roupa normal,peguei minha carteira e sai pela janela para ninguem me notar,meu quarto ficava no segundo andar,mas isso não era problema,vocês sé esqueceram de que eu sou um ninja?Bem fui saltando de árvore em árvore ate chegar a estrada principal,onde por coicidenia vinha passando um ônibus,pulei em cima dele e peguei uma carona nele.

Chegando no centro saltei do ônibus,fui pulando de predio em predio ate chegar no shoping.Entrei nele e passando por uma loja de roupas,encontrei um velho amigo.

-Ei,Joe!-Gritei.

-Andy!Qué que cê ta fazendo aqui cara?

-Eu vim...-Tive que contar,afinal ele era meu melhor amigo.-...comprar um presente para Mai.

-Cê tinha se esquecido,não é?

Sem jeito repondi:-Err...é.-Nisso ele resolveu me ajudara achar um presente ideal para ela,aqui tudo era caro,só tinha dinheiro para comprar uma roupa descente para ela,e de roupa descente ela tem aos montes,não sei daonde ela tira tanto dinheiro...(por favor sem comentarios maldosos).O preblema não era o presente e sim o dinheiro.

-"Como é que eu vou conseguir dinheiro em tão pouco tempo?"-Pensei.

Então ao sairmos do shoping eu e Joe ficamos sentados num banco,ate que Joe viu uma coisa que ao olhar concordei em fazer.Estavam dando um premio de três mil para quem derrota-se um lutador de Kung-Fu,que na verdade não era tão bom assim.Subi no ringue e começamos a lutar,bem...nem começamos a lutar,só precisei me esquevar e acertar ele em cheio pelas costas.Foi a luta mais rapida que eu já tive,peguei o dinheiro,agora era só comprar o presente.Joe(sempre me ajudando)viu o presente que eu queria dar para ela,comprei e fomos embora.Devolta para casa falei com ele:

-Valeu Joe,por me ajudar a escolher o presente.-Disse.

-Não foi nada cara.Qualquer coisa é só pedir minha ajuda.

-Ate a festa,então.

-Ate.

Subindo as escadas,pois o templo ficava la no alto,cheguei muito feliz de ter encontrado o presente ideal.Ouvi a voz de Mai e e tambem a de Terry vindo do campo de treino,fui lá ver o que era.A chegar-lá não acreditei no que vi:ele meu irmão estava deitado em cima dela olhando-a,ela tambem,nem quis saber sai de lá na hora,eles nem me notaram alí.Fiquei muito triste,meu orgulho não deixou eu ver a pessoa que era muito importante para mim.Agora ela está com com meu irmão.Eu a perdi.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Narração:Mai

Não entendo os homens.A gente passa a vida toda sendo fiel e eles nem levam em consideração.Meu nome é Mai Shiranui sou uma lutadora do estilo ninja.Vou lhes explicar o que aconteceu...

-Feliz aniversário Mai!-Esse é Hokutomaru aprendiz do "meu" Andy.

-Obrigado,mas não precisava...

-Precisava sim,agora toma seu café.-Hokutomaru tinha levado para mim uma bandeija com suco de laranja,café,torrada e biscoitos.

-O Andy já acordo?

-Não,sé ele leva um predio na cabeça ele não acorda.-Ele graçeja.

Eu começei a rir,mas logo fiquei triste,fiquei pensando sé Andy ia sé lembrar do meu aniversário.Hokutomaru olhou para mim,ele percebeu a minha tristeza.

-O Andy concerteza quando acordar,a primeira coisa que ele vai lembrar é do seu aniversário.

-Nossa!-Me assustei.-Você leu minha mente?

-Não,só vi a expressão de seu rosto.

-Err...obrigado-Dei um beijo na testa dele.Tadinho ficou todo sem graça naquela situação.

-É...eu...é...já vou indo.

Quando ele saiu terminei meu café da manhã(ue?...Eu tava com fome!)e fui a banheiro fazer minhas coisas.sai fui para meu armario coloquei um sueter marrom que por sinal acho lindo,Uma saia Chegando quase no joelho e uma bota da mesma cor do sueter.Chegando na minha janela vi Andy saltando de árvore em árvore com uma roupa normal:Jaqueta de couro preta,blusa azul,Calça jens e sapato de mesma cor da jaqueta.Fiquei pensando aonde ele iria,bem como sempre não era da minha conta.

Descendo as escadas lá estava meu pai e hokutomaru junto com o Syo Kirichima(um outro aprendiz do Andy).Vi a casa toda decorada,achei um maximo foi decorada com bexigas brancas e vermelhas,faixas de mesma cor e bandeiras com escrituras desejando felicidades,ficou simplesmente um arraso.

-Pai,ficou lindo...nem sei o que dizer.

-Só o seu sorriso,já me diz muito.-Dei um grande abraço nele,afinal ele mereceu pela bela decoração.

-Espere só ate você ver o boló QUE EU FIZ,Mai.

-Você?Pelo que eu saiba o boló veio da confeitaria...

-Syo,seu estraga prazer.

Ri muito daquela cena,parecia ate uma conpetição pra ver quem era o melhor organizador da festa.Parei de rir quando meu pai me perguntou onde estava o Andy.

-Ele saiu,mas não falou aonde iria.-Vi a cara de Hokutomaru meio que desconfiado,como se ele soubesse aonde Andy foi,mas como eu disse não era da minha.Ouvi alguem bater na porta,fui atender,era o irmão mais velho de Andy,Terry.

-Feliz aniversario,Mai.-Disse com um sorriso.

-Obrigado,pode entrar.

-Cade o meu irmão?

-Saiu e não disse para onde ia.

Terry ficou com uma cara de quem ficou decepicionado com alguma coisa,mas eu sabia o que ele estava pensando.Ele me deu o presente,era pequeno,mas não me importei e resolvi abrir só na festa.

-Oi Terry,tudo bem?-Disse Hokutomaru.

-Sim,você tá crescendo a cada dia,heim moléque.-Terry graceja.

-Não me chama de moléque.

Todos começaram a rir da cara dele,mas tenho que adimitir que foi engraçado.

-Mai...

-Sim,pai?

-Por que não mostra o lugar para Terry,enquanto nos terminamos aqui dentro?

Achei uma otima ideia,ate por que,queria falar com uma pessoa diferente.Passamos pela cachoeira onde Andy costuma se concentrar,o templo e terminamos no campo de treinamento.Nos dois sentamos num banco que tinha lá,ao sentarmos Terry e eu começamos a converçar.

-Como tá se sentindo em relação a festa?

-Ah...sei lá...contenti...

-Não me parece.Por que tá com essa cara?

-Não sei...

-É o...andy?

-Pode ser.

-Esse meu irmão...ele sempre foi um cabeça-dura.Só queria saber de ficar mais forte.

-Já percebi.-Disse ainda mais triste.

-Não fique triste,ele pode até não demontrar,mas ele se importa muito com você.

-Serio?-Falei surpresa.-Ele te disse isso?

-Não,mas ele sem a gente perceber ele demonstra.

-Obrigado.-Então curiosamente peguntei:-E a Mary?

-Hum...eu ainda não falei com ela.

-Deveria.

Eu e Terry levantamos do banco,mas Terry acaba tropeçando e ele acabou caindo em cima de mim.Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo ate que ele se levantou numa velocidade...

-M-me...me desculpe,eu tropecei e...

-T-tá tudo bem,só foi um acidente.

Dai começamos a rir,tenho que adimitir essa cena foi engraçada.

...

Chega a hora da festa,tava tudo tão lindo,queria ter convidado mais gente...Bem vieram a minha festa:A familía Sakazaki,os Todoh,King junto com Jan,Rock o filho adotivo de Terry,Xiangfei,Athena,Hinako e May Lee.E todos que moram no templo e claro!Hotukomaru tinha me dito que Andy já tinha chegado só que ainda não tinha descido,fui ate o quarto dele.E lá estava ele ,pensativo olhando pela janela.

"Toc,Toc"-Posso entrar?

-Não deveria estar na festa?

-E você tambem não?

-Hunf.

-Por que você tá assim Andy?

-Você deveria saber.

-Eu!?Por que?

-Por que...você não me disse que estava com ele?

-Não sei do que você ta falando.

-Não se faça de desitendida!Por que não me disse que você e Terry estavam juntos?

Fiquei um tempo pensativa tentando entender aquela pergunta:Quando foi que eu fiquei com Terry?Não consegui pensar em nada.Quando eu ia falar,Andy medeu um presente.

prei pra você,mas pelo visto...esse presente não me vale mais nada.

Mal virei pro lado,Andy tinha desaparecido,fui para a janela procula-lo,mas ele sumiu na escuridão da noite.Olhei para o presente,resolve abri-lo,fiquei surpresa com o presente:era dois colares foliados a ouro,cada um com a metade de um coração que se encaixavam perfeitamente.Chorei ao ver aquele presente,pois ele finalmente percebeu que eu o amo e o que Terry tinha me dito era verdade.Foi ai que me lembrei daquela cena com o Terry:Será que era disso que ele tava falando?Eu tenho que esclarecer essa Historia.Desculpem amigos,mas tenho que procura-lo.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Narração:O autor(Eu)

Mai sai a procura de seu amado Andy com a missão de esclarecer aquela confusão toda.Enquanto isso na festa,Hokutomaru estranha a demora dos dois e resolve suber para ver o que aconteceu.Chegou no quarto de seu mestre,não o achou,foi para o quarto da Mai,ela tambem tinha desaparecido.

-Tenho que avisar a alguém!

Enquanto isso Mai procurava desesperadamente Andy,ate que se lembrou do lugar favorito dele.

-"A cachoeira!Ele só pode tá lá."-Pensou.

Foi para lá o mais rapido possivel,pulando de galho em galho.Na festa Hokutomaru avisa para todos do desaparecimento de Andy e Mai.

-Temos que acha-los rapidamente-Disse o pai de Mai.

Todos saem da casa a procura daqueles dois.Mai chega a cachoeira,vendo andy sentado numa pedra o abeira do rio no fim da cachoeira atirando pedras.

-Por que me seguiu?

-Precisava esclarecer aquela historia toda.

-Por que não me disse que você e Terry estavam juntos?-Disse ficando de pé na frente dela.

-Nos não estamos juntos.O que você viu no campo de treino foi um acidente.

-Tudo bem,não precisa me falar a verdade.

Nisso Mai abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar e num ataque de raiva da um tapa bem na cara dele.

"TAP"-Seu idiota,nunca percebeu de quem eu gosto de verdade é VOCÊ?

Andy fica chocado,nunca tinha visto Mai daquela forma,ele se lembrou dos momentos em que ambos ficavam sempre juntos,comendo juntos,lutando juntos.

-Sé não quiser mais falar comigo to pouco ligando,A-deus.

Quando Mai vira de costas para ir embora,Andy a segura pelo braço a puxando junto a ele.

-Não vá...por favor.Eu,apesar de nunca ter demonstrado eu sempre queria ficar a seu lado,só que meu jeito orgulhoso de ser não me deixava.Fica comigo...por favor.

Mai havia finalmente escutado uma declaração de Andy e se encantando com aquilo o abraça fortemente.Andy a faz olhar para ele ,então a beija carinhosamente."será que é um sonho?"Pensava Mai,mas não era real,Mai aproveitava o maximo que podia.Parando o beijo lentamente,Andy fala:

-Temos que voltar para a festa.

-É...,mas antes quero colocar esse colar em você.

Os dois colocam os colares em si mesmo aquilo significava que ambos agora eram um só,que separados não eram tão fortes.Retornando a festa todos se surpriendem ao ver eles dois voltando juntos e felizes.

-Ate que emfim,onde vocês estavam?-Pergunta Terry.

-Não é da sua conta-Disse Andy com um sorriso no rosto.

...

Depois de um tempo acaba a festa e todos vão embora.

-Bem boa noite filha.

-Boa noite.

-Ate amanhã Andy.

-Ate.

Os dois ficaram sozinhos na cozinha conversando como seria daqui para frente.Depois começaram a beijar-se.

-Posso te levar para o meu quarto?-Perguntou andy.

-Pode.

Andy a carrega em seus braços indo em direção a seu quarto,chegando lá a deita suavimente na cama acariciando o rosto dela,então começa aqui um ato no qual Mai sempre sonhou em fazer com Andy:Iria ter a sua primeira vez.Ambos estavam nervosos,pois era a primeira vez dos dois.

...

Depois de um tempo ficaram trocando juras de amor.Agora depois de um longo tempo sem se amarem finalmente poderiam ficar junto para todo e sempre.

FIM


End file.
